kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Muichiro Tokito
|Tokitō Muichirō}} is a Demon Hunter and the Mist Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 4. Appearance Muichiro is a young man of short stature and light complexion. He has long black hair which fades into a mint green color. He has a fringe covering his eyebrows. Two strands of hair frames his face while the remaining is tucked behind his ears. His eyes are the same as the ends of his hair; mint green. He usually wears the Demon Hunter uniform with a few modifications. The sleeves of his uniform are flowy and reminiscence of a kimono sleeve instead of the standard cuffed uniform. His pants are the normal standard hakama pants which he lets loose without tucking it into a piece of fabric thus having the appearance of a loose fitted uniform. Personality Muichiro is an air-headed individual who seems to constantly wander off in thought and never focus on one thing. However, he has been shown to get serious at times and is devoted to his work as a Demon Hunter and the Mist Pillar. Impassive and at times obtuse, Muichiro tends to think only for himself and operates on logic alone. Muichiro's original personality was much more caring and kind having taken after his father. Despite this, he always held an omnipresent rage deeply suppressed inside of him that inevitably drove his training. After his memories returned, he started expressing more emotions and became more confident in himself. He also learned other expressions such as displaying sarcasm and smugness towards the fifth upper moon, Gyokko. History Muichiro and his twin older brother, Yuuichiro, were born to a woodcutter and his wife. While they were 10, their mother caught a cold. It eventually turned into bronchitis and killed her while in bed. Their father, away at the time, went to fetch medicinal herbs during a storm and wound up falling off a cliff to his death. The two siblings survived together. While Muichiro took after the emotive and kind nature of their father, Yuuichiro instead held a cold and impassive outlook. They often bickered and Muichiro considered being with him a living hell. In the following spring, Oyakata's wife Amane arrived to recruit them for the Demon Killing Corps. Muichiro's excitement was opposed by Yuuichiro's unwelcoming and rejecting reception. In an outburst, Yuuichiro revealed that he blamed the death of their parents on their hardworking and selfless nature and adopted a cold outlook hoping to keep himself and his brother alive. While Amane continued to visit the twins, Yuuichiro chased her away each time. In the following summer, a demon arrived at their cabin. Yuuichiro lost his left arm defending Muichiro. As the demon badgered them for their worthlessness, Muichiro lost himself in rage and destroyed the demon with all the tools at their disposal and wooden logs. By sunrise, the demon withered into ash and Muichiro dragged himself back to the house. There, he found Yuuichiro near death praying to the heavens that his brother might survive. He laid there grasping his brother's hand as the latter died and he slowly withered away. Amane and her daughters later arrived to heal him. Afterwards, Muichiro would lose his memories and serve the Demon Killing Corps. He quickly rose to become a pillar while his memories would remain lost until battling in the Swordsmith Village. With his memories gone, he began taking after Yuuichiro's personality. He met Rengoku during this period in the Demon Killing Corps who told him to do the best they could as pillars. His first blades were made by Tetsuido up until a heart attack that led to his death. Kanamori, following Tetsuido's techniques, created Muichiro's current blade. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his build being the smallest and seemingly weak of the Demon Hunters and Pillars, Muichiro has been shown to be stronger than Tanjiro by a wide margin and did not budge when the latter held on and gripped his arm with all of his strength despite Tanjiro in the beginning of the series being strong enough to break Genya Shinazugawa's arm. *'Omnipresent Rage:' Muichiro attributes the origin of his willpower towards training and strength towards the awakened rage within him. *'Demon Slayer Mark' - First awakened during his battle against Upper Moon Five, Gyokko . The mark appears as several red cloud/mist-like designs which cover the entirety of his body. While the mark is active his offensive and defensive abilities are increased by several times. The power increase was enough to grant him the strength to not only operate a severely poisoned body but effortlessly kill an Upper Moon as well. However, once the mark vanished he immediately began suffering from the effects of the poison; showing that the mark is only effective for as long as it is manifested. Swordsmanship の |Kasumi no kokyū}} - Muichiro is noted to have completely mastered this breath style, having become proficient in its usage to the point that he could easily fight against and overwhelm Upper Moon Five and was even capable of creating a entirely new seventh form to the style. # ノ |Ichi no kata: Suiten Tōgasumi}}- A straightforward thrust attack. # ノ |Ni no kata: Yaekasumi}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 165 Page 8 - Muichiro unleashes multiple slashes one on top of the other in quick succession. # ノ の |San no kata: Kasan no Shibuki}} - A circular slash that blows away projectile attacks from enemies. # ノ り|Shi no kata: Iryūkiri}} - A quick slash from the sheathe reminiscent of an Iaidō technique. # ノ の |Go no kata: Kaun no Umi}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 165 Page 9 - Muichiro charges towards an enemy attack at high speed and unleashes a flurry of slashes. # ノ の |Roku no kata: Tsuki no Kashō}} - Muichiro leaps high in the air and sends a series of countless ranged slashes downwards. # ノ |Sachi no kata: Oboro}} - A technique in which Muichiro drastically changes the tempo of his movement to disorient an enemy. When he shows himself, his speed will appear to be extremely slow but when he hides, he moves in the blink of an eye. Trivia * The "Mu" (無) in his first name, Muichiro, contains the same kanji for "In" in "Infinity" (無限). When written as a single kanji, it can mean "Nothingness." Quotes Navigation ru:Муичиро Токито Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar